The Ultimate Tournament
by Colonel Andarion
Summary: Its a big fight of all the Gundam worlds. Who lives, who dies? Rated PG-13 for violence. R+R, plz.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don not own the characters and their respective Gundams from the Universal Century, the After Colony world, or the G Gundam world.  
  
******************************Intro****************************** Amuro Ray opened his eyes slowly. The pain of the encounter was getting to him. He was tired of fighting, tired of the war, tired of Neo-Zeon. But most of all, he was tired of Char Aznoble. How had he managed to manage to do this? It seemed that every time he turned around, Char was again trying to render Earth uninhabitable.  
  
The forces around him were decimated, as were Char's backup troops. It was down to the two of them, the last men standing. Now they had to fight, Char with the Sazabi and he with his V Gundam. It was not going to be pretty.  
  
There was a flash in the distance, but he took no notice, launching his funnels as Char grabbed for his Energy Blade. The Sazabi came in fast, trying to catch him off guard. As he took the first swing, several small drones erupted from his back, unfolding to reveal smaller, more mobile funnels. They began to harry his funnels and he ordered them to fight back. Char was his.  
  
* * * *  
  
Domon Kashuu surveyed the destroyed landscape and the remains of his enemy. Now all that was left was find the Dark Gundam and destroy it before it could wreck any more havoc on the world. It was supposed to be fair, but with the strange suit rampaging unchecked, the fights were often far from it.  
  
He turned, sensing the arrival of another Gundam. He had his fists out, charging them to attack, seeing it was one of the many drones that populated the Earth in service of his brother. He struck it first with his fist, then spun full circle, slashing with his beam sabre to cleave it in half. He then crouched and brought the weapon up, slicing his victim into four neat sections.  
  
He laughed cruelly. "See that, Kyoji? You're next!" he shouted at the ruined remains of the suit. He turned and began to jet back to the ship that would ferry him to the next combat zone, but a flash in the distance distracted him. He radioed to his ship. "Neo-Japan Carrier, this is pilot Domon. I have an anomaly on the screens. I'm going to check it out."  
  
The reply came back quickly. "Roger that, Domon. Be careful."  
  
He didn't answer and flew over the zone of the flash. He landed and detected there were other suits here as well. He turned.  
  
* * * *  
  
If the descent of the colony was not stopped, life would cease to exist. Heero Yuy was trying to save the lives of many billions of people. He radioed for his allies to give him support as he flew under the piece of machinery and inverted himself to get a better look. He saw Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner trying to stop the advancing tide of enemy suits. He saw Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin doing their best in another sector. He saw Chang Wu-fei acting on his own, the usual solitary dragon. He saw Trowa Barton pinning down the leaders of the enemy under a hail of fire. And he saw the ever-growing colony filling his vision, accelerating in its descent to the Earth.  
  
He unhooked the Buster rifles from his side slowly tracing the lines of the colony with his targeting cursors, probing for the weakest spot. That would be his target. He found it and aimed, and time seemed to slow down.  
  
His finger pulled the trigger, but at a speed where he had time to wonder what was happening. As he fired, he saw a flash in the distance.  
  
* * * *  
  
Londo Bell reinforcements arrived at the battlefield. Except for the remains of their army, there was no life. They began a scan of the area, searching for the precious Lunar Titanium that compromised the V Gundam. It did not show on the screen.  
  
They could only assume that Char had finally won and taken the remains of Amuro as his prize.  
  
They did not know that at the other side of the battlefield, the Neo-Zeon forces had arrived and come to the same conclusion of Amuro.  
  
* * * *  
  
The carrier pilot frowned. All activity had ceased. There was nothing except them in the area.  
  
She called over open comm, searching for the Burning Gundam. "Domon, do you read? Domon, come in! Where are you!?"  
  
* * * *  
  
The colony broke into many pieces that posed no threat to Earth. A cheer went up throughout the arrayed forces as they proceeded to attack the remaining forces, easily stopping them without worrying about the colony hitting Earth.  
  
Only after the fighting had stopped did they realize their figureheads, the Gundams, as well as the Tallgeese III and a white Taurus, were missing. They did not show up on the radar as being anywhere near the battle zone.  
  
* * * *  
  
The void was dark. There was no other word for it, even when the lights were on. A voice cut through it like a knife.  
  
"So they are all here?"  
  
A man in his mid-twenties looked up from completing the work he was doing.  
  
"Yes. Soon we shall learn who the champion of the dimensions is."  
  
He looked back down to touching up the Gundam he was working on.  
  
"You will win, I suppose."  
  
He did not look up this time. "Have I ever lost?"  
  
******************************Author's Section******************************  
  
Location: in the aforementioned void, where all is black. All that is visible is the face of a twenty-year old man, whose face is pocked with scars, the largest shaped like half a spider-web extending from his right eye to his temple. His hair is white and his eyes have no color. This is the Colonel Tndarion. He begins to talk.  
  
So this is the beginning of my next fic. If you don't want it spoiled for you stop reading at the stop sign and proceed to the next chapter. Don't worry. I won't tell. You hope.  
  
!!!STOP!!!  
  
So what I plan to do is have a tourney of the best of the Gundam fighters, me and one of my friends included of course, to see who lives and gets to return to their time. There are also some minor characters, but they wont get far cause I don't know much about them. Anyone else, dies. I think its nifty. Post a review and state who you think should get to live and return to their time. And if you do a good enough job convincing me your right, I might even change my outcome. Are you up the challenge? 


	2. The Combatants

Insert your own Disclaimer here. Just make sure it includes an "I don't own Gundam" phrase somewhere in it.  
  
******************************The Combatants****************************** Amuro blinked. He had been fighting Char, and then he suddenly was in the darkest of places, darker than a starless space. He sat, waiting to see what would happen. Eventually the cockpit opened and a staircase materialized in front of him. Not having anything else to do, he unstrapped himself and climbed out. He did not take his helmet off.  
  
As he descended the stairs, he felt an odd sensation and turned. Behind him the V Gundam gradually began to move back into the shadows. As it disappeared in the darkness, a rumbling shook the darkness and another suit took its place. The Sazabi. Before even a minute passed the head opened and the cockpit ball opened revealing Char. He removed his helmet and vaulted into the air, landing agilely on the stairs. He quickly descending before turning to watch it disappear with the same grace as the V Gundam. Satisfied he turned and spotted Amuro. He sprinted over and smiled maliciously.  
  
"Good to see you made it out alive." He stood proudly, like an aristocrat.  
  
Amuro ignored him. "What did you do?"  
  
"What did I do? I believe I should ask what you did, you traitorous Federation filth."  
  
Again, his barb was ignored. "If you didn't do, who did. I sure as hell didn't do anything."  
  
Char blinked, for the first time caught off guard. "You didn't?" There was a rumbling. "Who did?"  
  
They began to argue for several minutes, each blaming the other for the situation they were in before a third voice interrupted them. "Who are you? And why did you bring me here?"  
  
They both turned to see a young man, no older than seventeen, standing before them. Behind him stood an impressive Mobile Suit. Wherever one looked, there seemed to be some sort of gun. As it receded into the darkness, another took its place, this one reminiscent of the Grim Reaper. They only shook their head.  
  
"I am Char Aznoble. My companion is the ever-persistent Amuro Ray. Wherever I go, he follows, attempting to thwart what I am doing."  
  
The young man raised his visible eyebrow, as his other was completely obscured by his hairstyle. "I am Trowa Barton. The man you see coming now is Duo Maxwell, an ally of mine. But why have you brought us here?"  
  
Both other men laughed, confusing Trowa. Char answered. "We were just trying to figure that out amongst us, but then you came along. Tell me, friend. Where do you come from?"  
  
"I am from the colonies, from the LaGrange Point 3. Why?"  
  
"Lagrange 3? You must mean Side 3. Then you are a supporter of Zeon."  
  
Amuro tensed. Two-on-one were not very good odds. He sighed in relief, however, as Trowa answered. "Zeon? What is that? Sounds like some whacked out politician."  
  
They continued to talk for several minutes, joined by Duo Maxwell. Soon more Gundams began to arrive, eventually turning the total to fifteen. The pilots were of all different types. There were the tall, silent ones, such as Trowa. There were also the energetic such as Duo Maxwell. There were also very emotional pilots, such as Domon Kashuu, who seemed to eternally brim with anger, multiplied by the fact that he was in an unknown, uncomfortable situation.  
  
Finally all the pilots had emerged from their suits. When they had nothing else to say, they all fell silent, waiting to see what happened. Finally a swishing was heard and a man came out of the shadows.  
  
He spoke. "I welcome you all."  
  
No one answered. They all stared at him to see what he would do. He only stood, shrouded in his cape waiting for them to answer. When no one responded, he smiled grimly. "This is where everyone would say, 'Thank you for your hospitality.'"  
  
When no one answered, he continued. "I have brought you here at the request of my employer. He wishes to witness your fighting prowess. He has set up a tournament style elimination system to determine who the best pilot is. I, of course, will also enter as my employer's champion."  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft spoke up. "If you enter, don't you think that's kind of biased? You can easily set up so you have the easiest match-up."  
  
The man spoke up again. "That won't happen. The pairing system is completely random. I have just as much a chance to fight the strongest as I do the weakest. Besides, you are all the best your worlds have to offer, so nothing is easy."  
  
Again, Milliardo spoke up. "Worlds? Since we are all human, I would think we are all from Earth."  
  
He smiled cryptically. "You are. But let me take you to your rooms. I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't. Come, follow me."  
  
He turned and walked, leaving a small path of light for them to follow. He stopped by a small object and allowed everyone to catch up. When everyone was assembled he pressed his hand on the object. The general area began to light up, revealing several doors, and a door that looked like it belonged to a hangar. He led the way to the first door and opened it. He made a motion with his hand a list appeared in his hand. "First room, Duo Maxwell and Anavel Gato. Please enter." He waited as the two men eyed each other warily and walked into the room. He then proceeded next door and opened it. He looked at his list again. "Master Asia and Chang Wu-fei. I'm sure the two of you will get along perfectly, considering your common heritage. Please enter." He watched as the two men bowed to each other before entering the room. He proceeded in this manner, pairing Milliardo Peacecraft with Char Aznoble, Amuro Ray with Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner with Sai, Trowa Barton with Kyoji Kashuu, and Domon Kashuu got a room to himself.  
  
He then turned to the two women in his presence. "Do the two of you have any objections to sharing a room? No? Good. Please enter."  
  
He waited several minutes, knowing they were all going to emerge again. When they did, he signaled them to wait. "Before you get lost in the dark let me warn you of something. The only place you are allowed to go when not fighting is the lounge. It is through the large doors behind me. Going anywhere else will get you executed, immediately."  
  
With that, he disappeared, leaving them to think in the dark to think.  
  
When they were done, everyone went into the lounge, where they found a listing of the day one combat pairings. The only name no one recognized was Tobias Tndarion.  
  
******************************Author's Section****************************** Thus concludes this chapter. Leave me a review to see who you think will win. I've listed the pairings in an easy to follow flowchart for you, nice guy that I am. The Colonel  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft Master Asia  
  
Anavel Gato Lucrezia Noin  
  
Quatre Winner Char Aznoble  
  
Sai My friend (She needs to confirm before I put someone's name)  
  
Heero Yuy Kyoji Kashuu  
  
Chang Wu-fei Me  
  
Duo Maxwell Amuro Ray  
  
Trowa Barton Domon Kashuu 


	3. Round 1, Fight 1

Standard Disclaimer. I think you all know by now.  
  
******************************Round 1-1 Asia vs. Peacecraft******************************  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft sat on his bed in his shared room with Char Aznoble. He stared at the floor, thinking for the first time he might actually die. He listened for a while, noticing the complete lack of sound except for his breathing. The door opened and Char walked in. He nodded a short greeting before collapsing on his bed.  
  
There was silent a moment longer before Char spoke. "Scared?"  
  
He paused a moment. "Not really. More like worried."  
  
"Hn." There was another moment of silence. "Tell me about where you come from. It will help pass the time."  
  
"Where I came from? I come from a small European country, the Sanq Kingdom. It has existed several different times, sometimes being destroyed for a short amount of time. If you want to know anything else, you can look it up for yourself."  
  
"I can't. Where I come from, the Sanq Kingdom never existed, and I doubt it ever will. Where I come from, the Earth Federation oppresses the people of space. So I was a part of the rebellion against it, leading the people of the Principality of Zeon against them. They called me the Red Comet."  
  
"I was part of the repressive government where I come from. I fought as Zechs Marquise, the Lightning Count. Because I detested what I was doing, I wore a mask to hide my face."  
  
"I, too, wore a mask. I choose not to reveal why though, simply because it isn't convenient."  
  
There was another period of silence before the door opened. Tndarion stood in the door, shrouded with his cloak as usual. "Mister Peacecraft, it is time for your fight. Please come with me." He turned and Milliardo got up, following him.  
  
From the room, he heard, "Good luck."  
  
* * * *  
  
The hangar was empty except for his opponent and Tndarion. They both looked up as he entered. He smiled. "Welcome to round one of this tournament. The winner advances, the loser gets to go home." He smiled peculiarly. "I have prepared a blueprint of each others suits. You have five minutes to study it before the round begins. After that, you are on your own. I will come in my own MS to act as a referee. That means no cheap shots, cockpit shots, etc. Your five minutes begins now."  
  
The two combatants unfolded their papers. Milliardo looked up and down the designs of his enemy's suit, searching for the weapons. He found them and looked them over. He developed his plan and smiled. This was going to be easy.  
  
Master Asia grunted as he studied his opponent's design. This was not going to be an easy fight. Rifle, sabre, heat rods. It was a well- balanced suit. He would have to do his best. He was, after all, a Gundam pilot.  
  
When the time was up, the blueprints vanished from in front of them. They turned to face each other. "Good luck then."  
  
"Yes. And may the best man win." He bowed to Milliardo. He then turned and strutted to his suit, climbing aboard. He watched as his opponent did the same, climbing into the Tallgeese III monstrosity. This was certainly going to be an interesting fight. Then there was only darkness.  
  
* * * *  
  
The darkness vanished under their cockpit lights as they came on-line. Around them was a desert, in the middle of a swirling sandstorm. They waited for several seconds and then jumped slightly as a third, black Gundam materialized out of nowhere. Tndarion's voice issued from nowhere.  
  
"Let the fight begin." He jumped into the air, moving out of the weapons ranges of the opposing suits.  
  
There was a pause as both suits sized up the opposition, Tallgeese III against the Master Gundam. Finally, Master made the first move, rushing through the space between them to strike first. He brought up his fist, aiming a punch at the head, trying to knock out the sensors. A blind enemy was an easy enemy to kill. He missed as TG jumped into the air, grabbing his rifle from his back. He pulled it out and fired a shot at where he predicted his enemy would run. He was correct, and Master fell to the ground from the shock. He then pulled his sabre and dropped to strike, coming out of the sun to hide his approach. He stopped a t the last second, engaging his inertial dampners so he could instantly stop. He was nailed by Master's next move, however, being hit by an energy blast. It superheated several systems, causing several short-circuits, including the controls for his cannon and heat rods. He only had his sabre left. He finally reactivated the environmental controls and raised himself. The Master was coming at him again, this time wit murderous intent. He flew up, trying to avoid the flurry of blows that was aimed at his face. He was knocked down by another energy blast, this one reflected of the ground. It knocked him onto the ground again, where he instantly jumped up. He glanced at his energy gauge and gasped. He was almost out. He would have to something soon or he would lose. And from Tobias's peculiar smile, that meant something bad.  
  
"Lucrezia, I'm sorry." He pulled his sabre, rerouting power from it into his rifle, attempting to fully charge it for his last attempt at victory. He had to constantly dodge out of the way of the more mobile, more agile enemy Suit. He closed his eyes and began to mutter slightly, activating the codes for the ZERO system. He began to feel its influence, and energy immediately surged through his body. He became acutely aware of what his opponent was about to do, sensing his next move. He raised the rifle and depressed the trigger.  
  
* * * *  
  
When Milliardo stumbled into his room later that night, he was pale and shaking. Char looked up. "You look sick. Lay down for a while. I'll go get your girlfriend." Before he could protest, Char was gone. The door reopened several minutes later and Lucrezia Noin ran in.  
  
"Zechs! Are you all right?"  
  
He did not answer, instead closing his eyes. He was sweating heavily. She sat next to him and gently rubbed her hand over his forehead. She got up and went to the sink in the room, dousing the rag she had in her pocket. When it was soaked, she returned to his side and placed it over his forehead. He opened his eyes at the touch and found her smiling at him sadly.  
  
"ZERO?"  
  
He could only shake.  
  
******************************Author's Section******************************  
  
Welcome again to my void. As you can see, I actually took the time to write a section now, wanting to get this thing going. However, if my friend doesn't confirm soon, I'm gonna have to find someone else to be in her place. So, if it comes to it, my e-mail address is gundamblackheart2003@hotmail.com. Send me your information as a pilot as well as the basic design of the Gundam that you pilot, including its capabilities and weapons. If I think you have potential, I will do an e- mail interview to get the specifics down. Remember that I have the right to tone down anything I think is overpowered. Until the next chapter, signing off.  
  
The Colonel 


	4. Anavel's Honor

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue. Hey, that was simple.  
  
* * * *  
  
Noin found the darkness oppressive. It seemed to surround everything, permeating into their pores and making them more insane, more vengeful, and more likely to explode, needlessly killing someone who didn't deserve to die. Her thoughts wandered as she left her room, heading for the lounge. The only man inside turned and looked at her.  
  
She noticed how old he seemed, not physically but emotionally. He seemed mature beyond his years. He also had gray hair, streaked with a touch of black. His eyes were hostile until he saw her. This was Anavel Gato.  
  
"Are you Miss Noin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am Anavel Gato. We are supposed to fight today but I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I have a sense of honor that does not permit me to kill women. I feel it would be weak of me to stoop to that low. It is the men of society that have the means to defend themselves."  
  
"Chauvinist."  
  
"Perhaps, but it keeps me from doing something that I may regret later."  
  
"Then you forfeit your match?"  
  
"I don't really have a choice, do I? If I didn't, I would be compromising my sense of honor, wouldn't I?"  
  
She bit her lip. "Where did this sense of honor come from?"  
  
"I was once called the Terror of Solomon. It was a city, and I destroyed it all. Men, women, children, everything. I was in a blind rampage. Only after I stopped did I hear the screams of the women and children. It hurt me very deeply."  
  
"So then why did you do it?"  
  
"I had no choice. I am a man of the military, so I take my orders and carry them out, even if I find them immoral. The choice is not mine to make. If I could I would go back and stop myself."  
  
They stared at each other a second. "How touching." They both whirled to the door. The Colonel leaned against the door, his cape draped, revealing his slender body. "I guess the win goes to Miss Noin, since Anavel 'the Wuss' Gato refuses to fight."  
  
"Wuss I may be, but I don't slaughter women just because they're there. You can find someone else to fight her."  
  
"Can't. The brackets are already organized. You'll just have to sit out then." He turned. "Good day." Then he was gone.  
  
Gato began to sweat. "I'm...suddenly not feeling well. I need to go lie down for a while. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Noin, but suddenly I feel sick."  
  
He staggered out of the room, Noin eyeing his back in wonder. Why did this man have such a sense of honor? Had he just saved her? And at what cost to himself?  
  
* * * *  
  
Okay, I know this chapter's a bit short. I'm sorry. It's just that I don't have that much info on either Noin or Gato. If I did, this woulda been much longer. And why did I choose to keep Noin going rather than Gato. Cause someone wrote in telling me who he (or she, depending on the situation) thought should make it farther. And cause he (or she) is the first to do so, I will honor their request. So if you want some kind of control, review with your thoughts. Even if they are bad.  
  
The Colonel 


	5. Round 1, Fight 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Mister Winner."  
  
Quatre looked up. It was the Colonel. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Your schedule has been accelerated. Your fight is today instead of tomorrow. You have ten minutes to prepare. Be at the hangar by then. I have something to do real quickly. I trust you are old enough to do this on your own." There was a hint of a sneer in his voice. He turned and left, leaving an angry Quatre behind him.  
  
He arrived at Char's room. "Commander Aznoble. You have ten minutes to be ready at the hangar. Your fight starts then."  
  
He didn't give Char time to answer before turning and leaving for the hangar. He stood and waited, willing the void to retrieve the Sandrock and Sazabi. He glared at them a moment, then turned. "You're early, Char."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"It just surprised me. I expected young Master Winner to get here first."  
  
"Well, I'm here. What's so important as to interrupt what I was doing?"  
  
"Let's not forget who's the host and who's the guest. I can come and go on my whim alone. You, however, are bound to my summons by your mere presence so I am the master here."  
  
They glared at each other a moment. "Fine."  
  
"I have summoned the two of you because of an unexpected development. You are due to fight now because one of the contestants from the last round decided to chicken out. I have to move the timetable up some so that there is not a lapse in the fighting."  
  
"Do we have to fight?"  
  
"Keep your pacifist ideals to yourself. Pacifism solves nothing. If it did, war would not exist. You have five minutes to go over the blueprints of each other's suits. Then the fighting starts."  
  
* * * *  
  
Char shielded his eyes as Sazabi appeared in the middle of the ocean, on a liner. He glanced down as his cockpit controls vanished and saw the civilians staring at him in wonder. This, obviously, was not his world. A short distance away, on a neighboring liner, his opposition appeared. He sized it up and made his plan. When he sensed his foe was oriented, he launched a quartet of funnels and sprang up, using his high mobility to take the fight to where he wanted it, the air. His funnels began to circle their target and Char landed next to his enemy, pulling his Beam Ax free of its holster and flaring it to life. He swung, but the strike was met by an enormous shotel. He jumped up as the other sliced the air where he had been. He dropped again and yanked his rifle free, launching a quick salvo to catch Quatre off guard. The blasts rocked the liner, and Sandrock jumped into the water. Char followed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Quatre sighed a breath of relief. The civilians would be safe and now he could fight with everything he had. He shook as his Gundam took a hit. He's fast, he thought. If I use my superior armor to last this fight out, I can win. I hope.  
  
He turned and aimed his sub-machine gun at his foe and fired off an indiscriminate spray. He pulled out his shotels again and sliced the water, creating a ripple of force that knocked the enemy MS back a few meters. It recovered quickly, though and launched some more drones. They took to circling him, causing distractions that he couldn't avoid. He knew if he did, he would be dead. He turned and caused another ripple the detonated a pair of them before being struck by a rifle blast in the back.  
  
"Warning. Critical leak sprung. Prepare for rapid flooding and decompression."  
  
* * * *  
  
Char stared at the floundering mass of Gundanium. He had killed many before, but this one seemed somehow wrong. This man hadn't done anything to him, and yet he had killed him. He shook his head sadly. The world these days.  
  
As you can see, I finally started to write a lot. I'm almost done with half of the first-round battles, so then comes the fun stuff. The tourney's starting to get real interesting (I hope) and remember you may have an effect on the outcome if you REVIEW. Hint...hint...  
  
The Colonel 


	6. Round 1, Fight 3

Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing like I own the world. In other words, it doesn't happen.  
  
*****  
  
Colonel Tndarion found that Robyn Goodfellow was elusive. He could not find her when it was time for her to fight. He sighed, wondering if she would willingly accept forfeiture of her match. He needn't have worry. He found her in the hangar, humming to herself and tinkering with her Mobile Suit. He found the beat rather catchy and couldn't control his foot tapping.  
  
"Do you really have to do that?" Her voice resounded from somewhere above him. "It messes up my singing."  
  
"Do you really have to sing?" His voice was slightly amused.  
  
"It makes me feel better when I'm nervous. Got a problem with that?"  
  
His lip curled into a smile. "Never said that. You ready for your fight? Its in about five minutes you know."  
  
Her voice was mocking. "Is it now?"  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes. Get down. Now. Your opponent is almost ready."  
  
"Fine. I'm coming. Just gimme a sec."  
  
He turned and faced the door, waiting for Sai to arrive. He came in a moment later, blinking as his eyes readjusted to the dark. He jogged over and looked around. "Is she here?"  
  
His voice cracked with his nervousness.  
  
"Yes. She'll be down in a minute." He raised his voice for the last part so she could here him.  
  
"Hold your horses." She sounded cross. A moment later she dropped rather unceremoniously to the ground. "What?"  
  
Sai looked at her critically. "She's a woman."  
  
She shot back. "And you're a kid. What of it?"  
  
The Colonel shook his head. "Break it up. You can take out your aggressions in a minute. But first, here's a copy of each other's blueprints. Take five minutes to look, and then you fight."  
  
Sai immediately grabbed the set he was given and wandered off to his Gundam. Robyn looked at the Colonel. "Where'd you get these?"  
  
He scoffed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Actually yes. Cause if you were touching my Suit."  
  
"Can't tell you. What's a great man without his secrets?" He smiled secretly.  
  
She eyed him warily and grabbed the blueprints and proceeded to ceremoniously burn them.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"If he wants an advantage, let him have it. I don't need to see his plans to win."  
  
"No matter. The five minutes are up anyway." He flicked his wrist and the Cantaria's blueprints rested in his hands, followed by a startled shout from across the hangar. He caught her look and grinned. "Like I said, what's a great man without his secrets?"  
  
*****  
  
She drifted in space, grinning from ear to ear. It was so beautiful to behold the earth. It gleamed like a perfect sapphire in the distance. She diverted her attention, however, as Sai appeared in the distance and began his rush.  
  
She readied herself and drew her glaive. As he approached, she fired off a constant stream of fire from her Vulcans to halt his approach and get in some early damage. When he was close enough, the glaive ignited. She brought it up in a defensive stance and twirled, creating an ever present, ever dangerous barrier.  
  
The Dragon Gundam fired off a blast from its flame-thrower, and under the cover of the fire moved in close to pulled out his javelin. When the fire cleared he was surprised to himself facing a relatively unscathed opponent. All he had done was stir up a hornet's nest of anger, and it all boiled out through the glaive, as he could only watch in stunned silence as the weapon stunned his systems blow after blow, and methodically picked his suit apart. He tried to jerk the controls and found that he no longer had the capability to. His thrusters were out. He cursed to himself and looked for the button.  
  
*****  
  
Cantaria beeped a warning. "Enemy self-destruct mechanism engaged. Approximate time: five seconds."  
  
Robyn grinned maniacally. Obviously her opponent had not counted on her superior speed. She hit the reverse thrusters and jetted away, watching her opponent kill himself in a most spectacular way.  
  
*****  
  
She jumped out of Cantaria, pumped over her victory. She felt like cheering, she was so happy. She began to run out of the hangar to her room to celebrate, but tripped in her clumsiness. From the ground she looked up and saw several pairs of feet looking at her. Her eyes began to burn wit humiliation at the laughter coming from the onlookers.  
  
"Stop laughing."  
  
She looked up again and saw a pair of military boots in front of her face. They shifted as the Colonel bent down and offered her some help. She gratefully took his hand and stood, regaining her balance. She smiled at him and turned to look at the now stunned onlookers. She grinned at them and left the hangar, arm intertwined with the Colonel's.  
  
*****  
  
Okay. With this post I am halfway done with the first round. Then all the good stuff comes and the fights get real interesting. And Seasyngr, happy now? Took me long enough, but its up now! Yay!  
  
The Colonel 


	7. Round 1, Fight 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam series portrayed in this story. I also know because I said that you can't sue me. So ha.  
  
*****  
  
Kyoji twisted his arm, again fascinated by the way the DG cells crawled up his arm, twisting around him to form a second skin. He smirked and clenched his fist, feeling the strength of his power. His enemy would either die or become infected, and increase the army he had already created by yet another Gundam. It was such a shame his brother kept meddling in his affairs and destroying his wonderful DG cells while keeping the infected alive. Such compassion could only breed more enemies for him. Again he clenched his fist and smirked. This tournament would give him the perfect excuse to destroy his brother's hopes of winning permanently, while at the same time breed another member of his army.  
  
He turned at the sound of his door. It was his brother.  
  
The hate in his eyes was evident. "Win, Kyoji."  
  
He sneered. "Why, little brother! I didn't know you cared."  
  
"Win so that I may be the one to kill you and rectify the mistake that was made in creating your Dark Gundam."  
  
Kyoji mocked him. "And in destroying the mistake of the Dark Gundam, you will succeed in destroying the legacy of your father, the legacy that he spent his entire adult life working on."  
  
"It matters not when I would be able to destroy the scourge of mankind."  
  
Kyoji raised his hand and displayed the glinting metal that enveloped his hand. "The scourge of mankind is also its future. By exterminating these wonderful DG cells, you exterminate mankind's hope for existing unified in the future. Only by allowing this creation to spread can I ensure that mankind will be adapted to survive in the future."  
  
"By allowing this creation to spread, you guarantee the future of mankind will be one of bloodlust and murder. By creating such a scourge, you ensure that man will only exist in slavery, serving your twisted soul and obliterating the hope they have of one day returning to Earth and coexisting peacefully with the people of Earth."  
  
"Earth is forsaken, dear little brother. Only by 'enslaving' them to my 'twisted soul' will the Earth be again accepting of us from space."  
  
The brothers stared at each other malevolently until Colonel Tndarion's voice broke them up. "Save it for the battlefield. This is a man's room, where peace and rest are supposed to rule. Kyoji, come with me. Domon, go to your room or the lounge."  
  
Kyoji shoved his way past his brother, following the Colonel into the hangar. He found a young Chinese man staring at a set of blueprints. He glanced up once and returned to his set of blueprints.  
  
The Colonel turned to Kyoji and offered him a set of blueprints. "You don't have to take it if you don't want. The last person I gave them to without a choice wound up burning them. That was enjoyable."  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"I am finished," Wu-fei announced. He looked up, finally working himself into a standing position. He bowed to Kyoji and turned to his Gundam. "Ready to fight when you are."  
  
"Let's go." Kyoji flexed his arm once and sauntered over to Dark Gundam.  
  
*****  
  
Wu-fei was surprised to emerge in a volcano, balancing delicately on an unstable ledge over the pit of boiling lava. He looked around uncertainly until his eyes bulged at the sight of his opponent emerging from the lava itself. It seemed to keep growing, any damage it might have sustained disappearing in the open air.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
A sinister laugh permeated the speakers. "This glory is the Dark Gundam. Prepare to meet your."  
  
"Right. Come and get me, you oversized piece of scrap metal." He pulled his double-ended glaive and ignited it, throwing odd shadows all over the interior of the volcano.  
  
Again, the evil laugh sounded, followed by an explosion of light as every pore of the Dark Gundam ripped apart the dormant air with a blast of raw power, slamming into everything around him, ripping apart the battleground and causing several small avalanches of rock. Again, the Dark Gundam seemed to escape unharmed. Wu-fei extended his claws and blocked as many strands of destructive lights as he could; he could not prevent an immense amount of damage from hurting his Nataku. He dropped the claws and gasped as the torso of the Dark Gundam rose before him, followed by a massive pair of claws. He could only scream as the claws grabbed him and tore him apart, limb-by-limb.  
  
All that broke the silence afterward was the chuckle, and then laugh, of Kyoji Kashuu.  
  
*****  
  
Don't ask me why, that was a lot of fun to write. I just saw the first three DVDs of G Gundam and have had a weird fascination with the Dark Gundam and the DG cells. Will Kyoji make it all the way? Read more when I update to find out.  
  
Colonel 


	8. Round 1, Fight 5

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. It's that easy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero stared at the wall blankly, waiting for his turn to fight. He was not nervous; the only feeling he experienced was a longing to return to where he had come from to continue preserving the peace. It was what he had always done; it was what he always wanted to continue doing. But he had been dragged into this silly conflict to satisfy the ego of another young pilot.  
  
Oh, well. His thoughts were sharp. I guess he'll have to learn.  
  
His mind drifted, bored. Again and again, his mind ran over the specifications for ZERO, relearning them and increasing his knowledge of his Gundam. He drifted into a light sleep when the door opened.  
  
"Wake up. It's our turn."  
  
He turned groggily and faced the light, his bleary vision only making out the outline of the man in the doorway. He rolled over slowly, trying to reorient himself but found it difficult. Something in the air, he told himself.  
  
Eventually he assumed a standing position and glared at the light. "Hn."  
  
"Aren't we talkative? Come on, we have stuff to do." The voice was tainted with mockery. "Or you can fail your mission."  
  
Heero was instantly awake. He growled at himself. He certainly knows how to push my buttons, he thought angrily. How is he able to do that?  
  
He slowly strolled over to where the Colonel stood. "Mission accepted."  
  
The Colonel only smirked, a hint of darkness splayed across the gash that was his mouth.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The hangar was dark except for the small ray of light that illuminated ZERO and another Gundam, a titanic suit that was painted a matte black, shedding light around and creating an aura of anti-light. It seemed to stay in the shadows, even in the most direct of light. Its draconian wings spread and filled a span longer than the suit was tall, stretching to almost twenty- four meters. The only visible weapon was a massive rifle that glistened with even the smallest ray of light, a complete opposite of the suit itself.  
  
Heero whistled in admiration. "Impressive."  
  
"Thank you, I built it myself. Took three years of tournaments and shopping to acquire all the illegal parts to make it the monster that it truly is."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I have never lost."  
  
"Are we going to start?"  
  
"Never one to stray to far from the mission, are you? We start as soon as you are ready."  
  
"Then we will begin now. Mount your suit."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The nightlife of the city was in full swing as the fighters appeared in the middle of it. There was a brief pause before the screams erupted and the patrons of the clubs and bars fled. Finally, the streets were devoid of life, the people having retreated to a safe distance to see what was going to happen.  
  
The fighters remained silent as well, their suits standing silently in the deserted intersections, their scanners gorging themselves on the data of the environment and the foe. For Heero, nothing came up; Tobias gained a trove of information, including the information about the ZERO System. That would be his prize, then.  
  
Slowly he began to circle, never losing sight of the ZERO as he hunted. ZERO turned slowly to keep track of him before streaking at him, a beam sabre igniting to cleave the opposition into unrecognizable pieces of slag. Just as the sabre came full circle, the enemy disappeared from view and the radar. ZERO began to fritz, picking up enemy signals in all areas, as if the enemy could relocate himself at will. He became nervous.  
  
He froze and the radar stopped going crazy, as well. The enemy was right above him. Reflexively he fired a shot of his Buster Rifles, the energy spewing forth in a torrent of destructive energy. They struck nothing but air. ZERO again made a suggestion, and Heero let it take complete control of him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Blackheart phased again, appearing right in front of ZERO, holding its Katana in front of its face, the shimmering blade wavering slightly.  
  
"You lose, Yuy."  
  
"No I don't. I don't lose until I die."  
  
His sabre immediately hissed to life, its blade crossing the Katana and guarding his face from the imminent death it was sure to bring. He shoved, knocking ZERO down and sending his saber flying. Immediately his rifle came into play, the glistening surface absorbing the light around it, creating a blinding barrier of light that shorted out even the most powerful of enemy sensors. Slowly the light dimmed, and then a blast of energy spouting from the end of the rifle disassembled the outer frame of ZERO.  
  
Hungrily, Blackheart thrust its hand into the cockpit and clenched its fist. Slowly it emerged, carrying the dead pilot and the unharmed ZERO System with it.  
  
Slowly, the Colonel began to laugh.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a long hiatus, I have returned! Sorry it took so long to update but life has been really, uh, crappy recently and I've had to iron some problems out. But other than that, look for me to start updating this some more as well as updating my other stories to.  
  
Until next time,  
  
Colonel 


End file.
